


An Experiment

by Pho_the_Pesky_Bird



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pho_the_Pesky_Bird/pseuds/Pho_the_Pesky_Bird
Summary: :D
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	An Experiment

So basically-

I had an idea.

Could be trash, but I'm going with it.

Basically- 

I might be making a Hermitcraft AU.

I don't fully know what it's about yet, but I've got a couple ideas...

Thing is, if I start a story-related anything and I don't have anything planned out before hand, it'll KILL me-

Downside of having plot structure being nailed into my head in grade school I guess-

So in terms of plot, *clasps hands* we have no plot.

In terms of ideas, we got a couple.

It's a work in progress, really.

Once I get a couple chapters planned out, I'll start posting and see how it goes.

I'm just putting this here now to see if anyone I know finds it lol.

Feel free to ask questions in the comments if you're down for vague answers :)))

\- Pho

**Author's Note:**

> yEET LET'S GO-


End file.
